


How Isaac and Scott Met the Avengers

by torichavonne



Series: Scisaac Week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Friday, M/M, Scisaac Week, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been patrolling the forest for Derek when they saw a cute little kitten. That was before they ended up on the other side of the country.</p><p>For Scisaac Week's Crossover Friday</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Isaac and Scott Met the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a Crossover. I was going to do Trope Thursday but I had to work extra hours the other day. I'm not going to be able to write AU Saturday because I have to do some school shopping and finish some paper work for duel enrollment.
> 
> Without further ado, here's the fic!

“So, where are we?” Scott mumbled as he hissed. A pack of ice was pressed against his temple. He was in a doctor’s office in Stark Towers. Across the room, Isaac is staring at the man that is checking him for wounds. Isaac wasn’t sure about him, but he seemed pretty tame and nice. He had a problem with Bruce touching and poking him, but eventually he settled down.

“Like I told you earlier, you are in the Avengers Tower. It is no longer the Stark Towers since the battle in Manhattan,” the doctor said.

Isaac piped up, “How did we even get here from the West coast? Who are you anyway?” Bruce turned around and looked at him. He gave the boy a look. He seems self aware, not disoriented like the other. He was quick to ask questions and get facts.

Bruce liked this one.

“I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. You may also know me by the big green guy that defended the planet, Hulk.” The boy didn’t even seem fazed by the news. When he told others, they’d either freak out or ask questions.

This one was doing neither. Something was off with this kid.

“We’re in fucking New York,” Scott hissed. “How do we get here from California?”

Bruce raised his eyebrow, “You aren’t in the least bit fazed by me being the Hulk?”

Isaac shook his head, “Trust us, Dr. Banner. We’ve seen and dealt with weirder shit. We don’t even flinch when it comes to this stuff.” Before the scientist could respond, Scott cut in again.

“Okay, no one’s going to tell me why we’re in New York, or are we going to ignore the fact?”

Bruce blinked before going back to checking Scott over. “Okay, this may be far-fetched, but did you run into a black kitten?” Bruce asked. Scott raised his eyebrow and stared at him.

Isaac responds, “Yeah. Yeah, we did. We were patrolling the forest, and we came across a helpless kitten.”

“Okay,” Bruce said. “Also, did that cat have inexplicably green eyes? Like really ridiculously green eyes?” The pair nodded, and that’s all the confirmation the scientist needed. This was a job for Thor.

Bruce finally said, “That was the Norse God, Loki the Trickster. I have no explanation for how he got out of Asgard, but I’m sure his brother can fix that.” He was reaching for gauze and medical tape when Scott stopped him.

“Oh, there’s no need.”

“What do you mean ‘no need’, kid?” the doctor responded. “I had put stitches in your friend over there. What makes you think I shouldn’t do the same?” Bruce didn’t count on Scott laughing and snorting. He looked back at Isaac, seeing the faint trace of an amused smirk on his lips.

“Am I missing something here?” a voice said from the doorway. Scott and Isaac’s attention on Bruce didn’t falter even if the doctor was looking at his husband.

“Just checking out these two, and trying to figure out why this one,” Bruce pointed to Scott, “is refusing medical attention?” Tony looked at the pair and waved. The teenagers gave him a weird look.

This guy looked like Peter. Is this what he’s been doing lately?

“You know me,” Tony said. “I don’t know you, however.”

Isaac got out off the chair and stood in front of Tony. “I’m Isaac Lahey, and that’s my mate, Scott McCall. We’re from Beacon Hills, California.”

“What do you mean by mates?” Bruce asked without hesitation.

“You see, the reason we don’t need medical attention is because we’re werewolves,” Scott answered. “Cleaning a few wounds helps speed up the process but we really don’t need it.” Bruce blinked while Tony jumped around.

“That is so awesome! You have to meet the rest of the team!” He grabbed both of the boys’ wrists and started for the door. He was stopped by his husband immediately.

“Tony,” Bruce sighed, “I doubt greatly that Coulson or Fury would not go for two unidentified werewolves running around the Tower.”

“Oh, come on, Brucey!” Tony whined. “They don’t even know that their werewolves. What harm it could be anyway?” Bruce looked at his husband and raised his eyebrow.

“You seem to forget that S.H.E.I.L.D. has every corner of this tower covered since their All-Star team lives here, right?”

Tony mumbled, “Oh, yeah, but I really don’t care.” He yanked the pair down the hall and to the elevator. Bruce sat in the medical bay, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing his temple. Sometimes, he wondered why he married such a high maintenance man.

* * *

 

Clint went nuts when Tony announced to the world that there were two werewolves in the Tower. Coulson mentally cursed the day Tony popped out of the womb while Natasha critically eyed Isaac. The boy didn’t even flinch, having dealt with Derek and Peter’s intense stare offs.

Why won’t they just fuck or kill each other and get it over with?

“So, like, do you change form or something?” Clint finally asked after bouncing around for awhile. Thor had joined them, having heard from Bruce that his brother had transported two teens across the country. He stared at them as they began to explain.

“Um, yeah. We learn how to control it sometime after being bitten,” Scott said. Clint stared at him, and the younger started to feel a tad uncomfortable under the stare.

“Go on. Change for us,” Natasha piped up. She was normally a skeptic. She had met two Norse gods, a green rage machine, and a super soldier that had been frozen in ice for over 70 years for Christ’s sake. However, she had trouble in believing that two hormonal teens were wolves.

Scott shrugged and started to pull off his clothes. Isaac stared as everyone turned to give the boy privacy. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before.

“Okay, turn around.” When the team turned around, they still saw a naked Scott. Coulson cringed and Clint turned his head to the side. After seeing the reactions and getting everyone’s attention, Scott started to transform.

By the end of the transformation, he was a 4 foot, brown wolf. Everyone was silent until Clint spoke up.

“Oh my God! That was so awesome! Do it again!” Isaac was going to strip when Fury busted in.

“What is this I hear about two teenage werewolves outside of the medic bay?” he blared. He looked at the shirtless Isaac and a wolfed out Scott and said, “Who the hell let in a damn wolf? Ya’ll know how I feel about pets!”

“No, Man of Fury,” Thor responded. “That is one of the mysterious boys. He’s in his wolf form.” Fury gave Thor a look before turning back to the others.

“Whose bright ass idea was it for him to transform, huh?” he asked. “I’m pretty sure that when he’s back to normal, I’ll have naked jailbait in my presence, and I don’t like the odds of going to jail.” No one spoke up and Fury got angrier.

 Steve poked his head into the room and asked, “What did I just walk into?” Right behind him was Tony and Bruce, whom Tony pulled away from his tests to bring him to the floor.

“Aww, Bruce, look!” Tony squealed. “It’s a dog! Can we keep him?” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as Tony dropped to his knees in front of the wolf.

“Tony, he is not a dog. He is a human being.” Tony pouted and pet Scott. No one spoke as the billionaire played with him.

“Okay, seriously, is no one going to explain this crap to me? What the hell did I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing Domesticity Sunday and I'll start writing Saturday Night and finish up editing Sunday for posting.
> 
> See you then!


End file.
